In this disclosure, a low-cost drill utilizing an electrical switch of novel design is described. Prior switches have been complicated, cumbersome and expensive. The most pertinent prior art uncovered by applicant, U.S. Pat. No. 3,676,627, uses a separate spring element which also carries a contactor. The present invention, by contrast, uses an integral portion of the switch as a biasing means, and further utilizes a preformed leg portion of the switch for retaining one of the electrical contacts.